When to Run
by aDreamAway
Summary: Lily's voice was seething and her eyes were narrowed into slits, "You made a deal with James bloody Potter that you would tell him when I fancied him?" L/J Oneshot.


**When to Run  
**by aDreamAway

**Summary: **Lily's voice was seething and her eyes were narrowed into slits, "You made a deal with James bloody Potter that you would tell him when I fancied him?"

**Rating:** T for mild swearing, some alcohol consumption, and a splash of shameless snogging.

**Disclaimer: **I am far too easily entertained to be J.K. Rowling. And the photo I took and edited from my dear friend, Mr. Google.

* * *

"You got to know when to hold them, know when to fold them, know when to walk away, and when to run." –Kenny Rogers, _The Gambler_

* * *

"Hey, Fortescue," James said, slinging his body towards me.

"What do you want?" I asked attempting to loathe him, as Lily had told me—apparently best mates are supposed to hate everyone their friends despise; yet, Lily was still chummy with good ol' Hestia Jones, who I had threatened, hexed, and argued with every day for the past seven years. Way to be a good mate, Lil. "And my name is Alice, _not _Fortescue."

"_Alice, _dearest, what you may not realize is that Fortescue is your name."

"My last name!" I protested – I had always loathed the way the word rolled off of peoples lips. The name was constantly associated with my great-uncle's ice cream shop. I mean, people should like me for me – not for what deals they may get at a ruddy ice cream shop in Diagon Alley. (Although, if forced to, I will admit that he made a rather spiffy peanut butter chocolate ice cream.)

"Exactly!" From the look on his face I knew he felt he won this little tussle. Ah, the joy of naïve people; far from it, Potter, far from it.

"Er, For—" My glare cut him off. "Alice, then, you're a tad bit bonkers."

"You just know how to woo them, don't you, Potter?" Despite the venom I slipped in there (See, Lily? This is why _I _am your best mate and not Marlene. She refuses to pretend to hate perfectly decent blokes.) I was really wasn't that mad. It wasn't every day one got to mock quarrel in the hallways with the one and only James Potter. Well, unless you're Lily. Does that count as mock quarrel? Their quips? I know James attempts to shove them off with a lazy grin but they seem to infuriate Lily quite a bit.

"I try," he said flinging me a flirtatious wink. At that moment a group of babbling fifth years – Hufflepuffs, if I'm correct – happened to pass us, obviously eavesdropping on our conversation.

"Merlin, James Potter and – What's her name? – oh, yes, Alice. Fortescue, I think. Doesn't her grandpop own that ice cream place? Do you think that they're… you know… together?" the blonde one said linking her arm through Miss I Blow My Gum With Ridiculously Loud Smacks Because I Think It's Cool, When Actually It Only Makes Bystanders Want To Slap Me.

"That'll break Vanessa's heart."

"Really? Vanessa fancies James? Wait till Sebastian hears about that. Doesn't Justin like Alice?"

"I thought she was dating that one guy? Frank?" Another bubble was blown.

"And what about James and Lily Evans? Aren't they were a thing?"

By this time James and I had completely given up on all pretense of conversation and were bluntly starring at them. Were they so exceedingly dull that they were unable to grasp the whole "other people can hear you talk" thing?

"Did they actually think…" his voice trailed off. Way to be firm with your questions, Potter.

"I have no idea…" All right, maybe I needed to practice complete sentences too. Don't judge, don't judge.

"How long do you think it'll take for that little piece of gossip to spread?"

"Hours?" I answered with a chuckle.

"Alice, this is Hogwarts." He was grinning too.

"Okay, fine. Minutes. Happy, now?" I stuck my tongue out for a certain emphasis upon which only the sticking out of a tongue properly can accentuate. Then a thought crossed my mind, an awful, horrible thought. "_Fuck, _Frank."

"Yes, yes, I know you really want to fu—"

"_Potter_," I hissed, my eyes narrowing in a fashion I had learned, after much practice, from Lily. "Frank is going to hear that rumor about you and – and – and _me_."

"Am I that disgusting?" he asked his voice sinking down and becoming a husky sort of delicious.

"You know what I mean!" I shouted my temper getting the best of me. Immediately I felt better. Maybe that's why Lily does it so often. I turned on my heel and planned to storm away, "Goodbye."

"_Wait!_" he yelled, grapping my arm and pulling me back.

"What is it?" I tapped my foot against the cobblestone floor impatiently.

"Well—"

"Potter, it can wait."

"Alice!" he called after me.

"See you in at dinner, James."

* * *

You'd think that Quidditch would put me in better shape, especially the way James Potter worked us. But no, of course extracurricular activities don't pay off when you need them too. That, my dear friend, is why I am currently clutching the stiches in my sides and panting.

"Fr," I paused taking a deep breath, "ank."

"Al?" he asked looking at me, looking incredibly concerned.

"Hold" breath "on" breath "a" breath "minute."

"Do you want to sit down?" I managed to nod, he pulled out a chair and I collapsed in it.

I placed my hand on my heart and attempted to cool the beast that seemed to be punching my chest. My eyes slid shut for a minute and I imagined the cartoon stars which Lily had so often mentioned. With a resigned sigh, as I finally admitted that _maybe _they only exist on television, I opened my eyes and looked up at Frank. "Hi."

"Hey, babe," he said, perching himself on the arm of my chair and running his fingers through my hair. "How was your day?"

"Boring," I said, nodding my head up and down quickly. Nope, I didn't see James Potter today. Nah-uh. We didn't talk in the hallway. He didn't insinuate that I wanted to have sex with you. And, most definitely, he didn't happen to be winking at me as a giggling group of fifth years walked by. Because, you know, the idea of that happening is so exceedingly outlandish that it would only occur in one of those story tales which your mom and dad read you at night as you drifted off to sleep – and I don't know about you but _Tanka the Talking Tree _most certainly did _not _include anything of that sort.

"So you didn't talk to James today?" Well, _crap_.

"Frank." It sounded like I was whining. Lovely, your boyfriend knows a rumor about you and his roommate and instead of honestly reassuring him that it was false, just whine. That'll win him over.

"Alice, I know you didn't do anything with him."

"Thank Merlin."

"But," he continued, "I was rather curious as to why a girl came up to me and informed me that my girlfriend was seeing Potter on the side."

"He wanted to talk to me about …" What was it he wanted to talk to me about? "Actually I don't know what he wanted to talk to me about."

"What do you mean?"

"He stopped me in the hallway to ask me something and then I got mad at him and then—"

"Then…" Frank prodded.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I'll see you at dinner?" Frank, aren't you just the lucky one. You get an insane girlfriend, her best mate who despises one of the most popular people in school with a passion, and on top of all of that you get to room with the bloody Marauders. Isn't your life just splendid.

"Okay," he said looking at me slightly concerned as I hopped up and began walking out the door. That's right, don't even say goodbye to your boyfriend. Aren't you just a keeper?

"Love you, Frank," I said running back and giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"I love you, too."

* * *

"Alice!" Lily said walking towards me. Great, what are you going to tell her? Yes, Lil' I'm off to go talk to your known enemy. To hear what he has to say. And it's probably going to be about you.

"Hi, Lily." Wait, she was smiling that means she didn't know about me and James. YES! "What's up?"

"I was just going to go to the lake for a bit, but I have to drop my bag off in the common room. Do you want to come?"

"To the common room?"

"No," she gave me a funny look, "to the lake." Oh, that made more sense. Ah. Who cares. We've been roommates for seven years, she should know I'm not mentally stable by now.

"I… can't?"

"Alice?" Crap, she was going to find it out.

"Yes?" Eyes wide, Alice, look innocent. My lips formed in a half whistle – NO! No whistling, that'll give you away.

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Okay? Yes? Fine."

"If you say so…" Don't ask, Lily. Please don't ask. "Alice? I'll see you later then, all right?"

What do you know, maybe I should take up in the whole mind power business.

* * *

"Hey, Potter?"

"What's up, For—" he said, shoving his hands into his pockets and slinging himself towards me.

"_James_." He stopped as I hissed his name. His eyes went wide before he broke into a grin.

"Alice," he finished. "What do you want?"

"What were you going to tell me earlier? When I ran off on you?" He shifted uncomfortably. Humph. This was going to be wonderful.

"Well, Ev—" he began running his fingers through his hair. I took a moment to appreciate him. What? Don't look at me like that. God, that boy was gorgeous. If I wasn't completely in love with Frank I would shag him in a second. Why Lily pretended to hate him I've never gotten.

"Figures." I snorted, yes, snorted. "You do realize that I _don't_ have Lily hidden in a little pocket behind my back."

"I know." Oh, really? Who'd thunk it. James Potter wanted to actually talk to me. Not to Lily. Hmm. All right, why don't we not focus on the fact that he wanted to talk about Lily. Because we both know that the only reason Potter even knew I existed was because I was Lily's best mate. That, and the fact that I was his star Quidditch player. But we both knew that it was mostly because of Lily.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked. Yes, I am well aware that my face probably portrayed a proper amount of befuddlement, but that boy can be awfully narrow minded especially when it comes to Lily, dearest. I once let it slip that Lily was crying because an Adam McKinnon dumped her, James promptly forgot he was flying, fell and broke his arm, yet he was still more concerned with Lily's tears. Sirius had to drag him to the Hospital Wing.

"You're her best mate, right?" No, her best mate is the Giant Squid, I hear they have really inspirational conversations over long romantic dinners.

"No shit, Sherlock."

"What?"

"Sherlock," I began, thoroughly planning to explain the Muggle detective, whom Lily _insisted _was an important historical character, to the boy when I realized that he probably could care less. "Never mind. Muggle reference. Blame Lily."

"Right."

"Well?" I asked, remembering that I do not talk to James Potter without a good reason. See, Lily? I'm trying.

"What?" Was this bloke truly as bloody ignorant as he appears to be. Merlin, maybe Lily was right.

"You wanted to tell me something," I said, smiling easily at the boy – it's not my fault that he's an ass to Lily.

"See, it's just…"

"Spit it out." Alice, I scolded myself, be nice! Then, of course, the little devil who seemed to always be hovering over my shoulder informed me that I was supposed to be with Frank right now, but for some reason I thought it would be a good idea to abandon him and talk to James in the hallway. Lovely. Personally I was inclined to go with the devil, at this point, because a) Lily would kill me if she found me in a deserted hallway talking to the boy who she was supposed to hate and b) the little sucker made a good point.

"CouldyoupleasetellmewhenLily finallylikesme? Maybe?" His hands were running through his hair at a rate which would astound even the most exceled hand-run-though-hair-er. Okay, I might possibly need adapt a better vocabulary so I don't sound like a bloody idiot all the time, but… All right, we both know that'll never happen. So why don't I just sit over here in my own little corner using amazing words like funner, yes?

"Alice?" James asked. James? Oh, right, _James_.

"What was it that you were asking again?" That's right Alice, squeeze the question out of him then ignore his answer. Good job.

"CouldyoutellmewhenLilyfinall yrealizesshehishopelesslyinl ovewithme?"

"Potter? Could you please try that again in English?"

"Never mind then. I'll be on my way. G'bye."

"_No_, Potter. If I'm abandoning my perfectly wonderful boyfriend in order to squeeze a bloody question out of you, it better be for a damn good reason–"

"Could you, maybe, let me know if Lily ever, kind of, sort of realizes she likes me."

I couldn't help it, I broke up out in laughter. Not just soft ha-ha laughter, more or less bend-over-clutching-my-sides-tears-falling-out-of-my-eyes-because-it-is-so-sodding-hilarious laughter. Straightening up I was forced to wipe a runaway drop of water out of the corner of my mind. A smile still on my face I glanced at Potter, he was looking terribly crestfallen and for a moment I almost felt guilty.

"It's all right, Potter," I said, attempting to quell the mischievous grin that was soon to break out of my spur of the moment poker face. "She's already hopelessly in love with you."

"Really?" His voice was impossibly small yet booming at the same moment. For a second I felt guilty.

"She just doesn't realize it yet."

"Fortescue!" he shouted, his feet pummeling against the cobblestone floor, attempting to run after me.

"Talk to you later, mate. I have to go meet Frank."

* * *

"Oh, Merlin. Frank, you'll never believe what James wanted to ask me!" I shouted to him from across the common room as I rushed to meet him. His eyebrows rose as he looked at me.

"What did he want?" his eyes were slightly narrowed. Was the poor boy jealous, now? How adorable.

"Yes, Allie, what did Jamesie-poo want to talk to you about?" Sirius Black looked up from his position on the couch next to me. It was then that I noticed Frank was surrounded by his dorm mates – well, all but Potter.

"You don't know?" I asked, plopping myself down on the couch, placing my head down on Frank's lap and throwing my feet on top of Sirius's. He shot me a glare. I responded with the ever useful sticking my tongue out ploy. Ha! Take that, Black. "He wanted me to tell him when Lily finally admitted she fancied him."

"Bloody hell," Remus said, shutting his eyes and tilting his head back against the plush upholstery of the armchair.

"Evans is going to kill him when she finds out," Peter said, sniggering slightly to himself.

"Who says she's going to find out?"

"Sirius, do I want to know what's going on in that twisted mind of yours?"

"No." Frank and Remus spoke simultaneously. I figured that after seven years of sleeping in the same room as the bloke they probably knew better than I did. And as much as I would probably regret it later – damnit I wanted to know.

"What are you suggesting, Black?"

"You go along with it."

"No," I said, looking at him affronted. "I'm not that stupid."

"What do you mean?" he said, his gray eyes looking startling confused. I gave him The Look. You know, head tilted slightly down, mouth pressed into a firmly straight line, arms crossed, and eyes narrowed; the big one.

"She means," Remus said, rolling his eyes at Sirius, "that Lily will skin her alive if she finds out that her best mate made a deal with her sworn enemy in order to tell him when she finally falls in love him."

"Exactly," I said, huffing slightly.

"Oh."

Frank: "I think you should do it."

_What?! _Did he want me to die? I think Frank might have mind reading powers because he looked at me and began to explain, "Just think, James has been pinning after her for years. And we all know that if Lily does fall in love with him she'll be so damn embarrassed that the guy she likes is the one guy she has been denying a date for the past four years; she won't say anything. Merlin, Al, I'm tired of hearing the bloke whine over her."

"But, Lily—"

"What Lily doesn't know won't hurt her." Thanks, Pete. Really made betraying my best friend easy.

"See?" Sirius stuck out his tongue and gave me an imperious glance. Toerag. I considered saying no just to spite him, more than anything he got on my nerves – during Quidditch practice he was always that annoying guy who goofed off the entire time, completely distracting everyone, didn't get in trouble because he was the Captain's best mate, and then ended up doing fantastic at the game.

However, if I decided to be honest with myself I was so bloody tired of hearing Lily whine about Potter. Who cares if he runs his hands through his hair too much? If he is constantly has a big head? If he is good at Transfiguration? If he hasn't asked her out yet this year?

OhMyMerlinOhMyMerlinOhMyMerl in. Holy Agrippa. How the _hell _did I not see that?

"Al?" Frank asked, snapping me out of my mental freak out.

"I – I have to go?"

"Everything all right, babe?"

"Where did she say she was going?" I thought out loud, "Right, right; the Black Lake."

With that I hopped up and ignoring all first years in my way. In the background I could hear Sirius say something along the lines of, "Frank, your girlfriend's kind of out there." Ass.

* * *

I found Lily sitting under a tree by the shore, a huge book spread across her lap. When I saw her I broke into a sprint, collapsing next to her on the ground, panting all the while. You know, I really do think I need to bring up the whole "we need to work out more" thing next Quidditch practice.

The sunlight danced through the trees as Lily looked up, at the sight of me she continued to read her book; aren't you just the best, Lil?

"You," I informed her, "are in love with James Potter."

"Psh, no. No, I'm not."

Fact of life: Lily Claire Evans is the worst liar of all time. I don't know what it was, maybe the whole pale skin red hair thing. Possibly the fact that she never broke any rules, eliminating the need to lie. One time, when we were in third year, Hagrid caught us sneaking down to – well, this exact spot on the lake – at midnight. We had heard a rumor that the merpeople come out at night and, to be honest, we wanted to investigate; curious minds, my dear, curious minds. Anyhow, Hagrid sees us and asks us what we were doing. I had almost had him convinced that Lily had a nightmare where he died and the only way to assure her that he was alive was to go down and visit him. He was about to take us to his cabin and give us some hot tea when Lily informed him, "Yeah, I totally had a bad dream. Mhmm, we definitely didn't want to see the merpeople."

Thankfully Hagrid didn't tell McGonagall, opting instead to just escort us back to the castle, because, "we never know what type of creatures are out here at night."

Needless to say, from then on we didn't sneak around the castle anymore.

"Merlin's baggy left sock! You actually _do _like him." No matter what I had guessed earlier her adamant denial and obvious lie still shocked me. What do you know, maybe I was insightful.

"Fine," she said slamming her book closed and looking up to me in her way, "I fancy, James Potter."

"Aha!" I shouted, jumping up and shouting. "I knew it!"

"Oh, yes. You've guessed something I've practically told you every single day for the last month. Aren't you the smart one."

"Shut up," I informed her, chuckling to myself. Then a thought occurred to me and, for years to come I would still regret it, but I blurted it out before I could stop myself. "I wonder what James would think if he knew that he didn't have to make a deal with me, to know when you developed a crush on him. You already had one."

My had flew to my mouth and I cringed. With a dive I reached for Lily's wand, grasping it in my hand before rolling into a fetal position. After a few seconds of no reaction I slowly looked up at her. Lily's voice was seething and her eyes were narrowed into slits, "You made a deal with James bloody Potter that you would tell him when I fancied him?"

So, I did what any decent person would do. I dropped her wand and ran.

* * *

I found Frank in the Great Hall talking to the Marauders, again. I swear those guys are going to be a bad influence on him.

"I was right," I announced plopping down in between Frank and Remus – both the lesser of five evils.

"What?" James asked, looking appropriately befuddled.

"Alice, here," Remus supplied, "was talking to us about your little conversation earlier when she had an epiphany and simply had to go down to the Black Lake."

"What was the epiphany?" James asked. To tell or not to tell? Hmm. More like to die or not to die. To be or not to be, if I you wanted me to get all down-to-earth philosophical about it.

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" James looked at me with a cross of confusion and the desire to inform me that, yes, he did think I was stupid; bloody prat. "Don't even think about answering that if you would like to be able to reproduce later in life."

He cringed, automatically bringing his hands down to cover that certain piece of male anatomy. Needless to say, a triumphant grin was evident on my face.

"I – I'm going to go do homework," James said abandoning his dinner and hastily getting up, traipsing out of the Great Hall. The four remaining boys looked at me, their gaze questioning.

"Come closer." With a solemn silence they huddled towards me. "Lily fancies him."

Their replies where cut short by a hiss from the entrance way, "Alice Gerturide Fortescue."

"Hide me."

"What?"

"It's Lily, Sirius. If you don't want her to kill me in about five seconds I sincerely suggest you hide me!"

"But what if –"

"Remus, can't you calm him?"

"Sorry, Alice. I gave up on that a while ago."

"You gave up on me? How could you?"

"Padfoot, can you please be serious for a second."

"What are you talking about, I'm always Sirius."

"Sirius," Frank groaned, "I thought you were supposed to be the master pranker?"

"Supposed to be? Longbottom, what are you insinuating?"

"Insinuating? I didn't know you knew big words. Good for you."

"I resent that."

"Of course you do."

"Excuse me," I informed them, from my place under the table. (What? The underside of a table is a perfectly suitable hiding place; especially when your knights in shinning armor are too busy discussing the weather and arguing about who has bigger wands to fucking save you.) "I am about to die."

"Oh, yes. All right, sweetheart. If you insist."

"I am not your sweetheart, Black."

"That's not what you were saying last night, pumpkin."

"Sirius, lay off my girlfriend."

"But, Longbottom, she's my soul mate!"

"Screw you, Black."

"Padfoot, if you don't lay off of her I'm almost positive that she'll kick you in your –"

"Dying, here."

From my position behind Frank's legs I was able to see Lily perfectly, it appeared as if she had remained in the doorway for the last few seconds but now was slowly making her way towards me – her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she was giving me The Look. Oh, lordy.

I couldn't help it, I squealed. "Frank!"

It was Remus who saved me; figures, bloody boyfriend leaving me for dead meat while my best friend picked me alive. Thanks a lot. "Okay, Operation Save Alice –"

"I think it should be called, "Operation Get the Girl Out From Under the Table and Somewhere Safe and Then Plan on Getting Prongs and Lily-flower Together So James Can Finally Get Laid and Stop Wan –"

"Anyway," Remus continued, ignoring Sirius's _rude_ information. Which, frankly, provided too much information. "Here's what we'll do –"

"No time for that."

"Does anyone ever get to finish sentences around h—" My grumbling was cut off by Black, who chose that precise moment to wave his wand, causing a cascade of fireworks to be set off, followed by a burst of smoke.

Then: "RUN!"

For the first, and probably last, time in my life I followed the direction of Sirius Orion Black and ran like hell. I had always assumed that if I ever ending up running through the hallways with the Marauders we would all go in separate directions – split and meet back up – but it was the absolute opposite. Frank and Remus flanked my sides, Sirius ran ahead, and Peter trailed along behind everyone.

"Common room?" Sirius called back.

Remus: "Dorms."

Me: "Bloody hell, Lily will kill me tonight."

"You could always stay with us." We slowed to a walk and I gave Frank a look. He blushed before continuing, "It's okay, I mean, I can sleep on the floor and you could take my bed so—"

"Thank you, Frank, but really, I wouldn't want to be an imposition."

"You wouldn't be."

"Thanks, Peter, but—"

"Pull your head out of your arse, Fortescue, no way are we going to save you just to throw you back into the wolves."

"Black, that's the sweetest thing you've ever told me," I cooed. Frank wrapped his arm around me. Aw, he's cute when he's jealous. We continued parading down the hallway in a comfortable silence, stopping when we got to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Sugar, have you seen James today?" Sirius asked her with a flirtatious wink.

"Why should I tell you?" She crossed her arms and frowned at him.

"Pumpkin, what's the matter?" Figures, not only would Black sweet talk the Fat Lady, he would also get her pissed off at him. Wasn't life wonderful.

"You—"

"Night glow," Remus interrupted, tapping his foot impatiently.

"That's not the password."

"What do you mean that's not the password?"

"I changed it."

"We were here less than an hour ago. When did you possibly have the chance to change it?"

"Thirty seconds ago."

"But, honeycak—"

"Shut up, Black. This is all your fault."

"How?"

"If you wouldn't have annoyed her we would be inside right now."

"Oh, Lady, Tell me it isn't true!"

"Sirius Black is a toerag," I informed Frank, crossing my arms in annoyance. With a grin the Fat Lady flung open.

"You have got to be kidding me. That's awful, sugarlips, how could you?"

"Come on, Padfoot."

"But, Moony, she—"

"Let it be, Pads."

"But—"

"_Silenco._" Sirius continued on with his sentence, but turned his head and glared at me when he realized the charm had been place on him. Wasn't he just a bright one? "Frank, I was wondering if you could help me with that Herbolo—"

"Alice? What happened?!" Mary McDonald, my other dorm mate, shouted running towards me with a look of panic set upon her face. I was about to inform her that under no circumstances should she tell Lily that I would be staying the night with Frank and the Marauders when she squealed, "Your _hair_!"

"My hair?" I asked in confusion, pulling at a lock of my tresses. Where I expected to see a messy array of black curls instead I found pink. Bright, bubblegum, pink.

"You are dead, Black. You hear me? _Dead._" With that I launched myself onto a very smug Sirius and began punching every inch of him possible.

"Told you non-verbal spells would come in useful, Padfoot." Remus sounded entirely too proud for my liking and I was just about to attack him also when I felt two hands grabbing at my back, pulling me away from the, now cowering in fear, arse of a human who made my hair pink.

Turning around towards my captor, who I now identified as Frank, I began tugging at my hands with no avail. You see, Mom, this is why you should have taught me self-defense. "Let me go!"

"Only if you promise not to attack him again."

"Fine, I won't."

"I don't believe you."

"Well, whoop-pee-de-do for you. Now _let me go!_"

"Padfoot, why don't you just turn her hair back?" Sirius looked at Peter in disbelief, before turning to Remus who nodded sorrowfully. Looking rather deflated Sirius waved his wand, I felt a shimmer go over me as my hair was returned to its rightful color. I ripped my hands away from Frank's and with my head held high began walking up the stairs to their dorms.

I was at the top when I realized they hadn't followed me, sodding idiots, and with a stubborn reluctance called back, "Are you coming or what?"

"After all that you're not even going to take the charm off of Sirius?" came Remus's indignant response. I dramatically sighed before releasing Black.

"Finally!" Sirius screamed bowing down and doing a sort of makeshift praying thing to… well, I don't want to know _what _thing Sirius prays to. After a few seconds of rolling his eyes Remus hauled Sirius up, shoving him towards the staircase.

* * *

"I'm bored," Sirius stated. Remus didn't bother looking up from his novel – it was some Muggle thing, Brother's Grimm Fairyfales, if I'm correct. Frank and I continued on with our conversation about who would win in a fist fight, James or Lily. I voted James, because I mean, have you seen the bloke? He's ripped. Frank was convinced it would be Lily because, "James has too much pride to hit a girl."

It was Peter that responded, "Well, what do you want to do?"

"What do you think?" I could hear the laughter in his voice from all the way across the room. "Drinking games."

"Drinking?" I sputtered; it's not my fault, I was best friends with Lily Evans, it was against every fiber of her being to consume alcoholic beverages. Needless to say, we had gotten completely pissed a grand total of once in our short lives.

"Yes, drinking. Firewhiskey, if you want to be specific," Sirius responded, giving me a suspicious look while pulling out a flask from under his bed. Then: "Don't tell me you've never gotten drunk before."

"Er…" I could feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks; wonderful. "Only once."

"After tonight, you'll never be able to say that truthfully before."

"Frank…"

"Hon, you don't have to if you don't want to."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. I could feel all four eyes on me, pressing me to answer. Screw it, I thought, what's the worst that can happen? "I'm in."

"You're in?" Frank looked at me incredulous. "She's in."

"She's in," Peter repeated.

"What are we playing?" Remus questioned, tossing his book down on the nearest bed and throwing himself down on the ground next to Sirius.

"Ieopbaq," Sirius responded cheerful. Each of the boys nodded, seemingly understanding the word. Of course they would, I decided, rolling my eyes in indignation.

"And _what _exactly is that supposed to be?"

"Invading each other's privacy by asking questions," Sirius informed me, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"He made it up in fourth year."

"You lot were getting trashed in _fourth year_?"

"What did you expect us to be doing on a Friday night?"

"I don't know; _homework?_"

"Pull that stick out of your arse. Homework, really?"

"Fine! Sneaking out to Hogsmade? Planning pranks? Pulling pranks? Anything, really. But getting _trashed._" I let out a large sigh, throwing my hands up in the air.

"Uh-oh, she's going in to Lily Evans Prude Mode."

"Sirius I-think-your-middle-name-is-Orion-but-I'm-not-positive Black, keep in mind that Lily is my best mate and I fully plan on informing her of that statement."

Sirius: "Yeah, do that. You know, especially since she's not speaking to you."

Peter: "Besides after tonight you won't remember a thing about this conversation."

Me: "Well, _fine _then. Maybe I won't drink."

Frank: "Ali…"

I shot my boyfriend a glare, crossing my arms again. It was Remus who cut me out of my fit, "Alice, if you join in you'll be able to ask Sirius a series of exceedingly embarrassing questions; questions of which you can taunt him over for years to come."

"Since you put it that way…." I grinned, yanking Frank up before pulling him next to the three Marauders where we made a circle sort of group. "So how exactly does this work?"

"We all take a shot, then take turns asking one person questions. Once we all asked the person a question we take another shot, continuing on until – well, theoretically forever although most of the time Padfoot'll get bored and change the game."

"Thank you, Moony, couldn't of said it better myself."

"Who's going to go first?"

"I'm thinking Newbie."

"_Newbie_?" I glared at Sirius, who in turn, winked at Frank.

"Shots, everybody." I grabbed the offered glass and downed the liquid, cringing as the burning sensation filled my throat.

"Let's get this over with."

Sirius went first; of course he would. "Have you and Frank ever shagged?" Once again my face went red, as did the tips of Frank's ears. "And don't try to lie, the booze is spiked with Veritaserum."

I raised up my head, looking him in the eye. "Yes."

Peter sniggered as if me having sex was the funniest thing on the whole goddamn planet; real mature there, bud. Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius gasped dramatically; pretending as if he had not already knew this little piece of information. What I will give Frank is this: his face was an adorable shade of pink and he was starring determinedly at the floor. I gave him a nudge and he looked up at me, a small grin breaking through. Aha! See? That wasn't so hard now, was it? Needless to say, I grinned back.

"Are you done, yet?"

"Yes," Peter said, breaking into another fit of giggles.

"Alice," Remus said, speaking over Peter's laughter, "what is your favorite Muggle book?"

"Er," I hurridly racked my brain for one of Lily's books which I had enjoyed. I came up with nothing. _Think, Alice. Think. _"The Princess Bride."

Sirius snorted, "Princesses? Really Fort? I expected better from you?"

"Fort?" Frank asked, cautiously.

"You seemed offended by Newbie, Fortescue is too long, and I know about three Alice's."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"Er, Peter, mate, what's with the question?"

"It's a valid question."

"Stop being such a perv, Padfoot. And are you kidding me, Wormy? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Does my mother count?" I asked, my cheeks were surely a furious shade of red, but I paid them no heed.

"Sure."

"Then my answer is yes."

"What if your mum didn't count."

"Wormtail," the voice came out as a warning and for the first time Peter looked ashamed of himself; _finally_.

Frank's question was typical, with a smile I informed him that, yes, I did mean it when I told him I loved him. He looked shocked, which took me slightly by surprise, "What'd ya think I was going to do?" The liquor may have been affecting me a _little _bit (not that I'd ever admit it, a girl needs to stay a firm believer in some lies throughout her life. I mean, c'mon.) "Lie to you an' then dump you?"

I blinked furiously refusing to let any tears slip from my eyes – No way in bloody hell was I going to be one of those depressing drunks who bums on everyone else's parade. I turned toward Black and grinned, "Your turn."

Later I would recall nothing from that night except for a thrilled "Harrah!" from me – a sigh of relief from Remus – some vomiting from Peter – a "finally" from Sirius – a smile from Frank – and a kiss.

Right now, however, I knew none of this. All I could focus on was the fact that, despite his many claims that he was, "the Sex God of Gryffindor" Sirius Black was a virgin. Apparently he is, "waiting for the right girl." I informed him that only idiots who can't get laid say that. He called me a sod. Frank threatened to punch him. And Remus asked another question.

Time seemed to fly when I was with Frank and the Marauders, or perhaps it was just the alcohol. As we drank more the questions became more out of hand and we erupted into laughter much more often. Take for example, Remus would rather shag a vampire than kiss a centaur – apparently their eyes are creepy. And they don't brush their teeth. If Frank had to get a tattoo he would get a pentagram on his wrist – he mumbled the reasoning being something about Pythagoras and math and Muggles thinking it was evil and magic. Don't ask me, the bloke can be ruddy insane sometimes. Peter has always wanted to sit in one of the Quidditch rings, because, you know, that's the only sure way to make sure the Quaffle doesn't go through. Sirius secretly thinks that James is the lead Marauder, but will never admit it to the man. And, "if we tell him he will hex us into the next century so we can see our grandkids and when they ask what we are doing there we will be forced to tell them of the sins we have committed unto a man who thought we were his friends."

"Hey," I said squinting at the clock, "where's James?"

"Isn't it past curfew?"

"Don't be stupid, curfew never stopped good ol' Prongs before."

"Don't be stupid," Remus repeated, "he has rounds tonight."

"Hey," I informed them, a light bulb going off in my head, "_Lily _has rounds tonight!"

"Lily has rounds tonight? And James has rounds tonight?"

"Wait… they have rounds together?"

I admit it, maybe we weren't at our brightest.

It wasn't our fault.

Okay.

Maybe it was.

But the one thing I've learned about life is that I should never, ever admit when I've done wrong.

"And Lily isn't talking to James."

"And James is in love with Lily."

"And Lily is frustrated because James hasn't asked her out yet."

"And James is embarrassed because he was forced to ask you if you'd tell him when Lily fancies him because he chose 'dare' last time we played Truth or Dare."

"And Lily fanc – wait. _What?_"

"Huh?"

"You made James –"

"No."

"But you said –"

"I didn't _make _him say dare."

"SIRIUS I-DON'T-KNOW-YOUR-MIDDLE-NAME BLACK—"

"It's Orion," Remus provided.

"Orion, really? I was right before?"

"Yeah."

"Huh, I always took him as more of a 'Viking' or something."

"Viking? What did you think his parents were—"

"Shut it, Remus."

He dramatically faked zipping his mouth shut, locking it with a key, and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Where was I?"

"Yelling at Sirius."

"Oh, right. Thanks, Frank, I knew there was a reason I wanted to date you."

"Love you, too, pumpkin."

"Black, don't start; I'm mad at you."

"You're mad at me? Whatever did I do to annoy the great Fort?"

"Hmm… I don't know –"

"Well, if you don't know how can you possibly be mad at me?"

"Could it possibly be you conning your so called best mate into publically embarrassing himself, meanwhile causing my best mate to get pissed off at me for something that I _never agreed to do._"

"…I guess it could be that."

We were all silent for a few moments, all of us gazing with startling focus at Sirius who seemed to be stuck in a deep thought. Finally he spoke: "I know how I can make it up to you."

"How?" I asked, crossing my arms and looking at him defiantly. He ignored me, pulling himself up and walking toward James's bed where an old quilt was strewn across the bed.

"With this."

"You are making up my best friend not speaking to me by showing me an old worn out quilt. You have _got _to be kidding me."

"Hush, Fort. This is not just any quilt. In fact it's not even a quilt –"

"Ooh, well if it's not a quilt –"

"This, is the Cloak of Invisiblity."

"What?"

"Silence," Sirius snapped, "I'm letting you and Frank in on one of the great Marauder secrets, the least you can do is shut your trap."

"I've known about it for years," Frank imputed, "ya'll weren't that silent about the whole thing." Sirius glared.

"It allows the wearer of the cloak to be invisible," Peter piped up, grinning until Sirius turned his glare upon him. "Sorry, Padfoot."

"This," Sirius continued, "will allow us to follow Prongs and Lily."

"Mate?" Remus said, momentarily forgetting that his mouth was locked shut and, no, he still could not talk, "I don't think we can all fit under it."

Sirius waved him off, with the reassurance that we could.

* * *

Small bit of information: The cloak did not fit. A good portion of our legs were revealed and I was jammed closer to Peter Pettigrew and Sirius Black than I had ever wished to be, yet still I was having a good time. We were meandering throughout the abandoned halls seemingly lost – unless you were Sirius who, and I quote, believed that, "we were _almost _there." – we had been "almost" there for a good thirty minutes now, but whatever.

"Shh!" Sirius hissed pressing his finger to his lips in typical first year fashion. I was about to roll my eyes when I heard voices down the hall. You have _got _to be kidding me. He actually found them? Hardy har har.

"Look, Lily, can we just forget about today?"

"I wish—"

"Lily, _please._"

"I wish—"

"Lily."

"_I wish you would just let me finish my sentence._"

"Sorry."

"It's fine. Just… James…"

"What?"

"I'd like that."

"You'd like, what?"

"To forget about today."

"Thank Merlin, there is a god."

There was silence for a few seconds, seconds of which we all held our breath. How soon would they notice us? Against all odds, luck was on our side and Lily and James continued on with their conversation.

"Hey, James?"

He gave a non-committal grunt. Way to get her, James.

"Did Alice tell you anything… about me… today?" She didn't. She did _not _just say that.

"No," James responded quickly, before giving her a look, "should she have?"

"Did you do that Transfiguration homework?"

"Yes. But you're changing topics Lily-flower, what should Alice of told me?"

"I found that essay particularly hard."

"Lils—"

"Yes, my thesis was just so jumbled and by the eighth inch it was nothing but pure rubbish."

"I'm sure the great Lily Evans essay was absolute trash. Yes, that's what the best student in the year turns in, people, garbage."

"I'm not the best student in the year."

"Flower, you need to learn how to take a compliment."

"I can take a compliment."

"No, Lil, you can't – last time I called you pretty you yelled at me."

"That's because I'm not pre—"

"See?" he continued, interrupting her, "And you are, Lily. Pretty doesn't even begin to describe you, you are beautiful."

"James," she protested weakly.

"No, Lily, listen to me. All these years you've been putting yourself down when really, _you shouldn't._"

"Stop acting like I'm perfect."

"I never said you were perfect," James voice was scarce more than a whisper but in the hallway it echoed with a certain resilience. "Nobody is perfect. You snap at everybody in the morning, before you have your tea. You hate coffee and pumpkin juice, but love hot chocolate. You don't like your hair tied up because you think it makes your face look ugly – it doesn't, by the way. You always begin your homework as soon as it is assigned but somehow end up finishing it at the last minute, like the rest of us average blokes. You can't stand tennis shoes or high heels. You think your sister hates you, when in actuality she is just jealous; jealousy which has created a rife between the two of you. Snape was your first real friend, besides your sister, which is why you were always so defensive of him. You try so hard to do everything right that slowly, but surely, you're coming undone. You're biggest fear is letting people know how you really feel, that's why I'd bet that Alice and _possibly_ Severus are the only people in this school who have seen you cry."

"How do you know that?"

"I pay attention," he informed her with a casual shrug.

"Thank you."

"For wha—" he began but was cut off by Lily who had launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and snogging him thoroughly. James seemed to be surprised by the movement and stumbled for a second before figuring out that _Lily Evans was kissing him._ He smiled into her lips, linking his arms around her waist and pulling her up closer to him.

"Finally," Sirius said, his eyes went wide as the fact that he spoke out loud entered his brain.

"Harrah!" I yelled, if they were going to kill us I might as well have a good time and get my two cents in.

This time it was Frank who gave us the best piece of advice: "Run."

We were far away clutching our sides and laughing in triumph but back in that deserted hallway Lily and James were looking at each other with childlike grins.

"Lil," James asked, winking at the girl, "will you do the honor of going out with me."

"Hmm," she said, pretending to consider the offer, "On one condition."

"Anything."

"Kiss me."

* * *

_Hey, there. What do you think? Twenty four pages later I think I deserve a review. Hint, hint. They're better than Christmas and my birthday combined into one magnificent package. And they only take a few clicks of some buttons on that little keypad of yours._

_I apologize for the mass amounts of references to Alice's supposed last name. When I was writing this, I googled it and Fortescue is what came up. I was astounded and somehow it deeply wove it's way into the story. It just happened._

_Fun (but overall, useless) Fact: On the show Friends, Phoebe has a brother named Frank who marries his first real love, Alice. Frank and Alice. Isn't that just adorable? No? Just me? All right then._

_Review, please._

_-aDreamAway_


End file.
